


Shattered

by littlesecretgarden



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Intrigue, M/M, a bathtub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesecretgarden/pseuds/littlesecretgarden
Summary: 'Eve' - who are they? Lucilius tries to find an answer though his attempt at seduction falters utterly.
Relationships: Helel Ben Sahar/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to S for the midnight infiltration of thought.

_The Void._

Light shattered across Lucilius's closed sights. 

The moon had risen, flooded a stretch of silver across the blue tiles of the bathroom, across the entwined bodies in a single porcelain-white bathtub, across a vast expanse of nothingness. 

Beyond those sky-tinted tiles, everything else faded into emptiness.

Lucilius drew in a long, deep breath. A non-existent breath of cold, night air. 

He ran a sequence of thoughts in his mind—a logistical check.

Those thoughts dissipated as his body was moved to sink upon firm flesh, upon a pair of thighs stretched across the tub. His hips were clasped by hands desirous for him, holding him in place. 

Water rippled against the middle of his back, hot, luxuriant. Lucilius breathed in again, the chill air lacing his entire being, and his eyes stayed closed, droplets of wet slicking down his lashes, down the curves of his cheeks. 

"Sahar." 

Lucilius whispered, his hands lifting from the decadent warmth of the water to trace a sheen of wet up the other's chest, trailing against skin flushed by the veils of steam rising around them. He uttered the name like an invitation, and he heard the waters shift, and wave against his legs. 

Lucilius leaned in, resting his palms upon the Dawn's jaw, lifting Sahar's face to his. And even though Lucilius's eyes remained close, he knew where to press his lips, where to tease and rouse.

Familiarity still bred contempt. Did it not?

His fingers felt the muscles in Sahar's throat tense. Lucilius continued, sustaining his kisses.

"Sahar." He delved against those pliant lips once more. Pushing down. Sinking deep. 

"My Dawn." These words claimed their territory like a beast's.

_Mine._

Lucilius's hands slipped to wrap around the other's neck. Another kiss was offered, blatant, and far from reluctance. Even if his heart bristled unwillingly, Lucilius repeated himself, twice, thrice to coax him into the act. 

There was indeed a purpose in what Lucilius intended to do. 

A need, a reason. 

Bait.

Taunt.

_Mine._

_He is mine._

_Come out, claim him._

_Else, he is mine._

It was silent. 

Lucilius's kisses grew desperate, and he bit the corner of the Dawn's mouth in agitation.

"Lucilius." The kiss was broken upon that bite, and that rare frown descended upon Sahar's brow. The injury brandished like an eye-sore, a bruised red upon perfection.

Lucilius remained quiet, his down-turned mouth swollen from kisses, his face caught in a delicate, pensive expression. Perhaps the Dawn will mistake this for one of his usual shows of reluctance. He waited, eyes cast down, staring at the shifting waves of the water around them, at how pale his skin suddenly looked.

Sahar's fingers push now against Lucilius's back. His arms, warmed by the hot water, slid around the other's waist, bracketing him in possessively. And he edged close, pressing his mouth to the thin skin below Lucilius's earlobe.

"I am yours."

Sahar's lips traced upwards, heating each syllable, every word into Lucilius's skin.

"You tell me every night."

Sahar paused deliberately. 

"That I belong to you."

Now, he mused against the cold shell of Lucilius's ear, his voice intentionally growing soft and curious.

"And next, you start asking for more."

Heat blazed across Lucilius's face at the statement, flagging a stream of red across his shoulders and throat. 

A low, sullen sound rolled from his mouth, and with a defiant _tch_ , Lucilius lurched forward, the waters in the bathtub sloshing around his waist and thighs. He lifted his body from the waters, droplets slicking down his waist, dripping down and pooling onto his raised thighs. His fingers tangled tightly into the wet locks of the Dawn's golden lengths.

Lucilius stared. 

No, he will not allow this plan to be foiled. He needed a response. 

An answer.

"And you will deny me?"

Sahar offered no amusement at the question, and his blue sights twin to Lucilius's, reply with a gaze suddenly indulgent and convicted.

"Have I ever?"

Sahar's smile felt abruptly edged and unconvincing. It did not matter. They could play at these words all night, but Lucilius needed answers. 

Thus, Lucilius offered a kiss, and they kissed once more, tongues twisting against each other, feeding into an instinctive craving. Questions hazed into Lucilius's mind, hooking onto his psyche like invisible parasites, like steel thorns latched into bleeding flesh. 

_Where were they?_

_The 'they' he had seen in his dreams, his nightmares._

_I know you are here, in here._

_Come out!_

He screamed inwardly, and his fingers racked against the Dawn's shoulders. 

Abruptly, Sahar's mouth had left his. 

And their tongue stroked down his neck, down to the hollow of his throat, in odd, soothing licks.

Lucilius felt himself rise, lifted out of the water partially, like air, like nothing. The lips at his throat, drifted down his chest, down to the knotting muscles of his belly, down to his hardening cock.

A moan, aching, and electrified spilled from Lucilius's open mouth.

"Sahar, Sahar…" Lucilius's lips parted in a gaping motion, as he sucked in the cold air of the Void. Shivers chased down his body, sending his toes curling in the water. 

Where was he now? He floundered almost, realizing he was raised close to the Dawn's pursuing lips, his flesh was tasted, toyed, the other's tongue intimate with each and every sensitive fold of skin. 

And he was drawn in, released. Drawn in a little longer, held within a mouth suddenly eager to please.

Lucilius shuddered against his Dawn, his body pushing against their questing mouth rhythmically, urging himself within. The water sloshed in the tub they shared, and steam rose to mar his sight in luminous clouds.

Hands moved to palm his hips, holding him firmly. Lucilius twisted, writhing against the grip. Fingers coursed behind, sliding between naked flesh, pressing into his softened entrance; a finger, and a second, and a third worked their way gradually within, flexing, twisting, compressing- sliding in and out.

His Dawn never denied him. 

Lucilius cried a wordless protest, his hands wringing Sahar's hair into coils of wet gold around his forearms and fingers. No matter how many times they had lain together, his mind would refuse and balk at this invasion.

He had to allow it. 

Forcing himself to loosen, Lucilius splayed his thighs wide to accept those fingers, and they reached further inside of him, undulating deep, stroking his walls. The erotic sensation obliterated him momentarily, and Lucilius's lips hung slack, his motives forgotten. 

He buried his face against the top of Sahar's head, his lips biting fiercely at wet lengths of pale gold hair, his hands grasping at the mist-touched skin of his Dawn's throat, as he was absolutely pleasured till he came, spilling into his Dawn's mouth.

His cock was released, and lips plush with satisfaction fastened upon his lips, gathering him back into a slow, prolonged kiss, a kiss slick with moisture, doused with watery saltiness.

_A voice. Their voice._

It echoed. It wailed.

_Stop!_

_You do not deserve him._

Lucilius did not hear.

He was deaf, his mind drowned in yearning. Lust-addled. he twitched, responding to that insistent hardness pressed at his entrance. In surrender, he sank himself down, gasping clipped moans, completely, deeply. The waters rose around him, buffeting against his body. 

"Lucilius." 

Sahar called him; focused his attention back to the tight thrusts between his legs. It was spoken with a tenderness Lucilius found difficult to accept still, and tension coiled in his gut. 

Hands lifted him once, and pulled him in again, forcing his hips to rock against, and with the fullness inside of him. 

Hands stroked his cock under the waters, willing him back into a helpless fervor. 

"Lucilius." 

The sentimentality of earlier was replaced by a sharpness, a voice varnished with greed. Lucilius clenched his teeth, biting his groans, refusing to emit a single sound. 

The voice in his head became tiny and small. 

He no longer heard their threatening cry.

_I will kill you._

_For taking him._

Hands canted Lucilius's head to a side and kisses tore down his neck. He was plunged into, again, and again - his voice broke into now-willing moans, each trembling cry despairing and cursing the Dawn's name.

Damned be his Dawn.

Damned be _this._

Overwhelmed from release and beyond surfeit, Lucilius faltered, his senses fleeing. 

He did not hear again, nor realize a moan, suffused with longing and pain, had joined with his, a moan both calling his Dawn's name.

_Mine._

_He is mine._


End file.
